A Pen and a Pyro
by Cherryberry758
Summary: Iggy get separated from the Flock and meets and meets someone. IggyxOC, T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic. Iggy read the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: Cherry does not own me or Maximum Ride.**

**-I am a line-**

Iggy POV

" Where are they?" I muttered as a flew around the mountains?

Hawai?

Antartica?

I don't know. Me and the Flock were on our way to New York when we got lost in a storm, being the blind kid I got separated from them and have no idea were they went.

"Crap." I said and started to descend hoping I wasn't over a pond or something.

Now that would be embarrassing.

-LINELINELINE-

Ink POV

I had landed near our "house" a.k.a The cave me and my friends live in.

Yes, we live in a cave, me and my six friends Fang, Wild, Rain, Tiger, Hawk, and Cherry lived there.

Why you may ask?

Were two percent bird. Yep. Bird.

Some crazy-ass scientists decided to stick bird genes into a couple of kids, the result? Yours truly.

I started walking away from the cave after hearing that Fang and Tiger were fighting over the remote again, and saw something weird, a kid walking around the woods.

Now you might not normally think a kid walking around in the woods was weird, but it is if you live at least five miles from any civilization.

So I did what any crazy, pyro bird kid what do.

" Hey You!" I shouted running towards him.

**IM SOOOO LAZYYYYYYYY. Short chappie.**

**Me talk like caveman**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY. **

**Second Chapter. I got a review and began to brag to everyone about it. ^.^**

**Thanks Integrity21 for Reviewing, I can't wait to read your story.**

**So… to explain….. all charries not in the Real Maximum Ride books are based after real people, I include them because their amazing.**

**Ink, read the disclaimer.**

**Ink: Cherry does not own Maximum Ride or the people in this fic. She just keeps them as slaves in her basement.**

**Me: I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BASEMENT. Enjoy the story!**

**-IM DIRINO THE MAGIC LINE-**

Iggy POV

" Hey you!" called a girls voice? What was a girl doing in the middle of the woods?

" Hey me." I replied sarcastically walking towards the sound of her voice, " What are you doing in the middle of the woods?" I asked

" I could ask you the same thing." She retorted, by the volume of her voice she was walking towards me, and quickly.

I stepped back quickly, barely avoiding her fist as it flew past my ear. I quickly jumped into the air and spread my wings, flapping hard to gain altitude.

Unfortunately, I didn't fit the fact we were in a cramped forest into my random little plan.

My wings got caught in some branches and it felt like, a Eraser was trying to French braid them.

" Are you okay." She asked unable to keep the surprise out of her voice when she saw my wings.

"Not really." I said through clenched teeth.

And then I did the smartest thing ever, I passed out in the middle of the woods with a strange girl who had just saw my 15 foot wings.

Man, am I a genius.

Ink POV

I don't know what I'm more concerned about; the fact this guy also has _wings, _or that he was passed out, in a tree.

" FANG, HAWK, CHERRY, TIGER, WILD, RAIN. I NEED YOUR HELP." I called out.

**YAY I UPDATED! **

**I'm sorry this was so late…. I can be lazy when it comes to this stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I GOT MORE REVIEWWWWWSSSSSSSSS! You people make Cherry so happy and loved. Sorry there hasn't been a new chappie in a while, I'm failing epically at science and my mom installed new software so Marco (my computer) is slow.**

**Any who, ENJOY and R&R**

**Disclaimer: Me teenage girl. James Patterson old man. Me not him.**

Iggy POV:

I woke up to the sound of two girls fighting, the smell of coffee, and my wing feeling strangely numb. I shot up, instantly alert and stood up.

Bad idea.

I fell, not on the bed I had been laying on, but on the rock floor.

Let's add slight concussion to the growing number of issues at hand, shall we?

"Hey he's awake!" I heard a girl shout as she walked over to me. Wait, if I was in the same room as them shouldn't they of realized I was awake? They didn't seem to be all that bright, considering they dragged a random stranger with _wings_ into their house.

"Who are you guys?" I said to the girl.

"I'm Wild, the ringleader of this little circus, and we have Fang, our crazy person; Tiger, our techie girl; Cherry, our medicine person; Rain, our ball of sunshine; Hawk, amazing cook; and Ink, our precious little Pyro."

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE"

"YAY EXPLOSIVES."

"GO TECHIE"

"I MAKE EVERYONE FEEL BETTER"

"I BE CRAZY"

"I'M LABELLED AS THE COOK?"

An explosion (he he) of voices occurred after this strange introduction, adding to my confusion. "Why did you guys bring me here anyway? I mean thanks and all, but it doesn't seem like a good idea to drag winged strangers into your house." I questioned curiously.

"True, but we Avian-Americans need to stick together." She said cheerfully, I could hear her feathers rustling as she snapped out her….. WINGS?

"WHA…"

Ink POV

It was really funny seeing him gawk at Wild when he discovered we had wings. He looked so funny! And kind of cute…..

Stop it right there Ink!

Do not finish the thought, in two or three days he'll be fully recovered and leaving, so you shouldn't get attached. I really hope I'm not the only one who argues with themselves, and sometimes loses.

Anyway, I walked over to the guy and closed hid jaw for him; he obviously couldn't do it himself.

"Done staring?" I asked. He quickly recovered and shot back, "At what? Darkness? For your information madam, I cannot see."

"I know, Cherry noticed when she was fixing your wing. And what idiot whips out their wings in front of a random stranger? I could've been a news reporter with a camera or something." I retorted, my fuse growing shorter by the second.

"LET'S PLAY MONOPOLY!"

We all turned, including the idiot, to stare at Rain.

She looked at us and said, "Well, you're not getting anywhere by fighting so why don't you introduce yourself, strange-guy-whose-blind."

"Okay," He said taken aback at her ability to calm everyone down, "My names Iggy."

I snorted, "What kind of a name is that? It sounds like a contagious disease! 'I'm sorry mam, you have Iggy. Oh no, I'll never get to see my family again!'" I said using a deep voice for the 'doctor' and a falsetto for the 'patient'.

He sighed and hit his forehead with his hand. "INK! YOU ACTUALLY MADE HIM FACEPALM! I WANTED TO DO THAT!" screamed Fang, who was now jumping up and down like a Mexican jumping bean (**Is that hyphenated?) **"Calm down, Fang. There's no reason to freak out, you can make him face palm later. It's time for breakfast." Wild told her, walking towards the kitchen portion of our cave. Yep we live in a cave, but not just any old cave. Our cave has electricity, provided by Tiger. No idea how she did it, chances are I don't want to know.

"Breakfast?" Iggy said, instantly cheering up.

"Yep, provided by Hawk." I said with a smirk, heading over to the breakfast table. "You joining us?"

"HELL YEAH" (**IGGY LANGUAGE)** he said walking towards the smell of pancakes, only hitting a small table that we had in the middle of the room for no particular reason.

I grinned and followed him.

**Me: I got five reviews for the second chapter! Thanks to all of you!**

**Iggy: Yeah, she's running around screaming, "FIVE REVIEWS. I GOT FIVE FU-**

**Me: IGGY**

**Iggy: FREAKING REVIEWS"**

**Me: much better. There shall be a new chapter soon and I'm really working hard to improve my writing style, and to length chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE-**

**Me: So, I got plenty of reviews for my last chapter, so Cherry is very happy!**

**Iggy: She got very emotional -_-**

**Me: * starts crying* I DID NOT GET EMOTIONAL**

**Iggy: You guys see what I have to deal with? Just read the damn disclaimer.**

**Me: *sobbing* I don't own Maximum Ride, Twinkies, or Jesus.**

**Iggy: JESUS?**

**Me: *sob***

**Chapter 4 (I think)**

Ink POV

So, it's been a week since Iggy came, and although he's completely healed, he hasn't left yet. Though, I'm not exactly complaining. We've become really good friends over the last week; he taught me to make bombs, and I taught him some basic Korean. (I am Korean by the way)

"Ink?"

I looked up in surprise, to see Iggy walking over to me holding two Twinkies.

"I assume one of those is for me?" I asked.

"Nope" he replied, grinning "These are mine, you poacher. Get your own."

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, as I grabbed one from him and jammed it into my mouth.

"SATAN HAS WRONGED ME! WITH JESUS AS MY WITNESS I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN WITH THE HOLY LIGHTENING OF GOD!" he shouted in a very thick southern accent.

His shouting was accented by a sheet of water being thrown on the two of us, followed by a shout. "I HAVE BLESSED YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN HEALED, PRAISE JESUS." Cherry screamed holding a bucket, trying not to burst into laughter.

"You are dead Cherry!" I said in a cold calculated voice, slowly standing. Within the blink of an eye, I was right in front of her.

She shrieked and jumped into the air, spreading her wings and flying out of the cave.

I took off after her, but stopping to look at Iggy, who was sitting on the floor looking shocked.

You know, he's kinda cute whens he's wet….

Iggy POV

I was not happy.

I was cold, wet, and my Twinkie was ruined. All reasons to be upset.

Plus, Ink had flown after Cherry leaving me feeling kind of abandoned. Not the world's most pleasant feeling.

"You okay?" said Hawk, as we walked up to me. "Why wouldn't I? I said sarcastically," I'm wet and cold, and the girl I li-".I cut myself off before I could say anything else.

"The girl you liiiiiiiikkkkeeeeee?" Hawk sang, out of tune by the way.

" As a friend!" I snapped back, feeling my face redden.

"Sure you do, Sure you do." He said, his voice full of laughter. I was about to retort witilly; or stutter, whichever came first when someone, Tiger probably, ran towards us frantically.

"YOU GUYS! ERASERS" she screamed, making me wince.

My first thought?

_Oh no, Ink!_

**YAY CLIFFY! What will happen to Ink? I actually don't know myself XD.**

**Iggy: That's why you suck.**

**Me: YOU SWALLOW.**

**Iggy: *pout***

**Me: Anywho, Theres my update ladys and gentlemen. Hope you enjoyed. I want 5 reviews and then I will update X3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAYYYYY**

**UPdate Time**

**George: Your so lazy, and bad at science.**

**Me: Tell me about it, I haven't updated anything recently.**

**George: Now you gotta do that extra credit project**

**Me: !#!**

Ink Pov

Okay, so one second I'm chasing Cherry; (who will die when I find her) when we saw these big furry…birds? No, birds don't fly like that, and they aren't that clumsy.

It was a pack of….. ERASERS?

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled, flying towards the cave, adrenaline pumping, when suddenly a thought came to me.

_CHERRY!_

Shit.

Iggy POV

Hawk, Tiger, Rain, Fang, and I were flying around the woods where they all lived, when a ball of feathers smacked into me, nearly knocking me out of the air. From her light brown and ivory feathers, I could tell it was Cherry. When she spoke my suspicions were confirmed.

"Ink….Erasers….Tired…Attack." was what I managed to discern from her out-of-breath speech.

"Breathe Cherry. Now, what happened." Hawk asked her.

" I was running from Ink and saw a pack of Erasers, so I panicked and flew away. WHAT IF THE ERASERS FIND INK?" she suddenly screamed, making me flinch from her shrill tone.

"We need to go find Ink, and take care of the Erasers. Then we leave." Wild decided, and turned towards me. "Will you come with us, Iggy?"

I bit my lip and nodded, thinking of the fun I had had with them over the last couple weeks, and Ink. Wait, scratch that last part. I did not just thought ramble that.

"YAY! IGGYS COMING WITH US." Fang cheered, "Now lets go find Inky-chan."

-LINEEEEEEEE_-

Cherry led us the way she had come, and suddenly a bloodcurdling wolf's cry broke the tense silence.

"In the direction of the howl!" Wild said urgently, flying towards it with the rest of us trailing behind her. "Damnit!" she shouted, as the howl was coming from near our cave. "They must have followed Ink here."

Ink POV

I slammed my fist into a Erasers nose, and round kicked another where the sun don't shine. His buddy grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my head, the pain causing a shrill screech to escape my lips.

Where was the rest of the gang?

This question was soon answered as the Erasers hand was torn from my arm by, Iggy? He slammed his fist into the Wolf freaks temple, causing its eyes to roll back into its head, dropping to the floor.

"Thanks" I sputtered, glad he couldn't see me blushing. I looked around and the rest of the gang, who were finishing off the rest of the Erasers, with their fists, and other random parts of furniture they had retrieved from the cave.

As the last of the unwelcome intruders had either run away, or been beaten into unconsciousness by chair legs, we packed our bags and decided where to go.

"Lets go to Denmark." Rain voted

"CHAD"

"RUSSIA."

"GERMANY"

"THE CIRCUS"

"SHUT UP!" commanded Wild, "Were going to Austrailia."

"YAY." We all cheered, and took off.

I turned towards Iggy and said "Thanks for helping me out."

"It was no big deal." He said, blushing.

I turned to make sure everyone else was out of the cave, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks anyway." And with that I took off.

Iggy POV

Awesome.

**TWO WHOLE PAGES, WOOT.**

**George: Stop shouting, I like this song.**

**Me: Sticks tongue out at George.**

**Sorry again for taking such a long hiatus, IM BACK THOUGH**

**George: Oh, joy**


End file.
